In Love With Platinum
by GinaTheCupcake
Summary: When Ichigo returns from England after being dumped by Masaya, she dreadfully discovers that Ryou is missing.When an unsuspected reunion occurs, Ryou will involve the girls in something they have never dreamed of.How will Ichigo's feelings for him blossom
1. Suddenly In Debt

**Hey guys! Felt like writing an IchigoxRyou story. I love this pairing so much that it's a shame that they don't fall in love for real. I think Masaya can burn in hell and the flames can devour him:D Cool huh? There is one story that I'm reading called "Treasured" and it's also an IchigoxRyou. Y'all should read it cause its sooooo great!!!! Author: Angel of Sincerity. Go look it up y'all cause it worth the time. Well...hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters.

Note: _Italics_ means character is thinking or there is onomatopoeia.

_In Love With Platinum - Chapter 1: Suddenly in Debt_

"Everyone, we are about to land at Tokyo National Airport. Please, remain seated and we will be there shortly," said a woman over the plane's intercom.

_"……" _

Ichigo Momomiya remained silent as she stared gloomily out the window at the marvelous city of Tokyo. She was now returning home after studying in England along with her Masaya…well, her ex-Masaya. She was almost at the peak of shedding tears knowing that she will never lay eyes on that gorgeous face again.

_How could he be so selfish? _She thought, _I can't believe he broke up with me for that…a stupid reason…doesn't he want me to have friends? _Ichigo played back that dreaded scene numerous of times in her mind, trying to figure out her flaws.

_I don't understand? I thought we…were meant for each other…_ A pair of tears trickled down her rosy cheeks and she began to weep. She quickly stopped her crying in order not to disturb the person next to her for he was asleep.

_No crying Ichigo…you will be home soon…and you will see your friends again. _She dried off her pretty eyes with the long sleeves of her sweater. But, she was right. She knew that once she arrives back to Café Mew Mew, she will receive a loving welcome from everyone.

_Well…not __**everyone**__…_

In the pit of her mind, she recalled a certain 16-year-old that would certainly be quite unwelcoming. Every time he sensed her presence in the same room, he would immediately begin his rude and sarcastic remarks…and they were **always **directed towards **her**. A certain 16-year-old blonde by the name of Ryou Shirogane.

_Ugh! That Shirogane! _She thought in disgust, _Well, I'm not gonna let him ruin my coming home. I'll just ignore him as if he wasn't even there…_

"Passengers, we have arrived at Tokyo National Airport. Please exit in an orderly manner. Thank you for flying with Asian Airlines and have a nice day!"

Everyone exited the plane in an "orderly manner" just like the attendant asked for. They crowd of people marched on towards the gates as if they were programmed machines. As soon as Ichigo reached the rotating conveyor belt, she retrieved her luggage and phoned for a cab. The cab drove through the streets of Tokyo towards the cute destination. As soon as Ichigo viewed the pink Café, the taxi halted, she unloaded her belongings, and paid the driver with some money that Masaya had given her after the break up.

_It was as if he __**wanted**__ me to go home so soon by giving me so much money. He must have been saving it for this._ An image of Masaya's radiant smile showed itself in Ichigo's thoughts. She hastily shook it away the nightmare.

_I will never see him again… _Ichigo almost began the waterworks once more, but held them in, not wanting to look depressed on her day back home.

_And also, I must not let Shirogane torture me. He will definitely say something rude about the whole thing._

She took hold of her luggage, took a deep breath, and walked over to the Café's double doors. She twisted the cutely decorated knob…_click…_and entered…

**WELCOME BACK ICHIGO!!!**

The whole gang jumped out and surprised the cat so much that her cute, fuzzy tail and ears popped out as usual. Mint and Zakuro were throwing a rainbow of streamers in the air. Lettuce was holding a bunch of balloons, but clumsily tripped and off they went floating to the ceiling. Pudding was performing all sorts of circus and acrobatic stunts on a unicycle and finally, Akasaka came out through the saloon-style doors and carried a large, lovely cake with various types of decorations and colors; almost too lovely to eat.

"Welcome back home Ichigo-san," said Akasaka.

"Ichigo!!!" all the girls shrieked with the exception of Zakuro, but who seemed equally thrilled. They all stopped what they were doing and captured their friend in a huge, warm embrace.

"Everyone! I missed you all so much!" exclaimed Ichigo with a big smile. They were all still intertwined in the hug. Akasaka patiently waited for the girls to stop their hellos in order to announce the time for cake. He placed the cake on one of the heart-shaped tables and the girls gathered around.

"Ichigo oneechan! I'll tell you how much money I've made at the park!" excitedly said Pudding.

"Okay!"

Everyone began to serve themselves a slice of Akasaka's famous German chocolate cake and some of Mint's high quality tea.

"I hope this celebration cheers up Ichigo-san," said Lettuce to Mint as she poured some tea into her cup.

"Yeah. She still must be really upset after being rejected by someone you deeply love. I would go crazy if oneesama shunned me out of her life." They walked over towards the table to join everyone else in their cake feast.

As everyone indulged in their sugary sweets, they laughed and joked about everything they had missed in the past four months. Tales of how Lettuce broke twenty plates in a day and when Zakuro accidentally scared a group of girls away with her ice like glare were shared amongst the gang. Ichigo also shared her wonderful stay in England. The whole story was going great, until she hesitated to speak about "the incident."

_Masaya…how could you? All the things we had gone through together…all those times you were there for me…were they all for nothing? A hopeless cause? _Ichigo paused and stared down at her tea, seeing her beautiful, but sad reflection.

_But I cannot cry…Shirogane will surely make things worse…? Hey?…were is he anyway? _She lifted her head up and scanned the Café's dining area. No Shirogane to be found.

"Akasaka-san," said Ichigo.

"Yes?"

"Where's Shirogane?"

Akasaka let a tiny gasp out and formed a depressed expression on his face.

"Well…Ichigo-san…after you left to England, Ryou-"

"I know!" shouted Ichigo not catching Keiichiro's statement and completely cutting him off, "He's probably in his room…and that jerk won't even come down here to welcome me back?! He's got another thing coming!" The redhead angrily stood from her chair, stomped over to the staircase, and up the second floor.

"Akasaka, you should tell her where Shirogane **really **is," began Zakuro, "She may find him rather bothersome, but…"

"…But she will react quite sad to his disappearance, no matter how much she finds him annoying."

**Well? What did y'all think? Like? Please review! I was going to include what happened to Shirogane, but I decided to leave a cliff hanger! (laughs evily). Sorry...and also...it's getting kinda late and I got school to go to tomorrow and other stuff. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY ENJOY WHAT Y'ALL THINK OF IT!!!!! I'll give you a cookie if ya do!!! oakysan0108 OUT!!!**


	2. Unreachable Ruby Dream

**Hey guys!!! Here's chapter 2 of my story!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first one!!! I got a total of (drum roll!)…TAH DAH!!! 15 Reviews!!! Thanks so much guys! Here are y'alls cookies I promised!!! (Me opening the door to my closet and a mountain of yummy cookies tumbling out). Well hope you like my second chapter. Y'all have been dying because of my cliff hanger. I love to be suspenseful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

_In the last chapter…_

_"Akasaka, you should tell her where Shirogane __**really **__is," said Zakuro, "She may find him quite bothersome, but…"_

_"…But she will still react quite sad to his disappearance, no matter how much she finds him annoying."_

_In Love With Platinum - Chapter 2: The Unreachable Ruby Dream_

_I swear! I know he's rude, but I'd never think he would be this cold-hearted to not to at least say hi! _Ichigo had now gone berserk in anger as she reached the top and spotted her boss's room. Completely forgetting previous times she had barged into the blonde's room when she found him almost bare naked, she burst through the door so hard she almost knocked it off its hinges.

"Shirogane!!! You-" Ichigo began to yell, but abruptly stopped at what her brown eyes had spotted. Her heart sank down to the pit of her stomach as she felt her body go numb.

"W-W-What?" she gasped. The handsome young man's room was completely empty. Not a single piece of furniture was left inside. Confused and shocked, Ichigo quickly checked the room's attached bathroom for any sign of life, but no Shirogane to be found. It was left in the same state as the room: empty, deserted, lifeless, and lonely.

"Heh…very funny! Come out! I know that you're in here somewhere!" Ichigo laughed out and grinned, ignoring the fact that Ryou was indeed gone.

After some time with the grin plastered on her face, she gave up and went back into the room. She noticed that the double-pane window was slightly dirty due to the absence of cleaning. She approached it, blew away some of the particles, and pushed the window open. Immediately, a sudden breeze rushed into the room; it was a chilly one; a one that gave her goose bumps.

_Shirogane…what's going on? Where are you? Did something happen to you? _Ichigo though as she stared out into the setting sun. She felt her heart begin to pound.

_…?! What?! What's this feeling? Do I miss you already? Your handsome blue eyes…no! Never! I-I would never feel like that!…but…where- _Her thoughts were cut short as her other boss entered Ryou's sad bedroom. She turned to see Keiichiro slowly approached her with a frown on his face. He stopped in front of her and deeply glared into her large eyes. Ichigo felt something was wrong.

"Akasaka-san, what happened to Shirogane? Did something happen to him? Is there a reason his furniture is missing?" Akasaka remained silent, continuing the blank stare darted into Ichigo's eyes.

"Tell me Akasaka-san!!! Please!…"

Akasaka remained silent for a moment, but opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Ichigo-san…When you left for England for your studies with Aoyama, it made Ryou worry for some reason. He also became distant from the girls and me, not wanting to come out of the lab. For a while, he stayed cooped up in there, not even wanting to eat or sleep. I'm not sure how he felt; he didn't even want to speak to me…then one day…

………………………………...

"Keiichiro," called Ryou as he kept gazing at the computer screen

"Hmm? What is it Ryou?" said Keiichiro, walking up to his best friend facing his back.

"From your point of view, where do you see my life heading towards now?"

"Umm…well…I see you managing the café, but you know…it's really what you want to do. You should follow your dream."

_I was afraid you were going to say that…_"That's impossible Keiichiro."

"Why? What do you mean?" Suddenly, a charge of fury and frustration pumped into Ryou like adrenaline. He stood up and pushed his chair away in a single blow.

"Because!!" His response shocked Keiichiro, "Because…_My dream left…she's now somewhere with that idiotic Masaya! She chose him in the end…Ichigo…my dream is unreachable…_

"Ryou?" said Keiichiro, breaking the silence in the room.

"Just forget about it." With that, Ryou walked out of the room in a fast pace, leaving Keiichiro puzzled about his best friend.

………………………………...

"He seemed pretty upset that day…" said Akasaka, his voice mellow.

"…Shirogane…" said Ichigo. Then there was dead silence in the room until Akasaka spoke up again.

"He left this," he said as he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He held it straight out in front of Ichigo as she stared at it. She took it and read it to herself.

_Well Keiichiro…it's been great…you told me to follow my dream…well, I'm sorry. It's unreachable. I'll follow in my father's footsteps instead and continue on studying archaeology. Through some of my parent's connections, I will be moving to Egypt to further my studies. Who knows when I'll be back…or if I'll even come back. Tell the girls goodbye for me…and…when Ichigo comes back…tell her to take care of herself._

Ichigo spent quite sometime gazing at the piece of paper, more bad news sinking into her heart. Then she slowly lifted her head to look at Akasaka.

"Akasaka-san…so he won't be coming back?" She asked with shocked in her eyes.

"Sorry, I cannot say…" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled his bright smile, "…But I'll tell you one thing. I think he needs to find his place in the world; he's searching for something since the Mew Project is over now. He might be back, but who knows when. We just need to live life the way it is." He turned around and began to leave the room.

"Don't worry Ichigo-san. Whenever you are ready, you can come down and we can finish your party."

After The brunette left, Ichigo began to question the whole matter. _Shirogane…what are you insecure of? Is it me?…No! Of course not! You hate me with all your guts…that's why you always pick on me!_ _But then why do I feel so sad? I'm supposed to hate you back…and I thought I did, but now…I might never see you again. _

She looked at the paper one last time, folded it, and placed in her pocket.

As Ichigo began to make her way to the door, she felt a breeze blow again. She turned around and noticed that the windows were still open. Not wanting to return back downstairs, she slowly walked to the window and sat down on the sill. She gazed at me sun as it sank into the horizon.

_Now there are two people missing in my life…_she thought and recalled the moment of when Masaya finally let her go.

………………………………...

"Ichigo…I don't think our relationship is working out…"

"What do you mean? We're here in another country…just the two of us."

"Ever since we got here…we haven't been spending enough time together. It seems that…you're so far away right now."

"What?"

"You're spending too much time with your new friends. Don't I count in your life anymore?"

"Of course you do! I need friends too you know! Quit being so selfish!!!" Ichigo screamed at Masaya. It was the very first time she had ever raised her voice at him.

"Selfish…well maybe so, but that's what I mean. It's not working…I think we should just go our own separate paths…"

Ichigo stood there speechless as a waterfall of tears poured out of her eyes.

"Don't' you want me to have any friends?"

Masaya remained silent.

"Masaya? Masaya!!"

"Don't call me that," he responded is a stern voice.

"What?" Ichigo said her tears in the way of her speech.

"It's Aoyama to you."

Ichigo felt her still beating heart ripped out of her body. She collapsed to the ground onto her knees and cried; cried like there was no tomorrow.

"How could you?! All of our precious moments now mean nothing to you?!!" She screamed with agony from the bottom of her heart. Ignoring her plights, Masaya walked past her and dropped some money down to her level.

"Go take a plane back to Japan. I think that is where you belong," he said as he continued on… "Oh, and one more thing…" he stopped, "…Keep the bell necklace. I don't think I'll be looking for you anymore."

………………………………...

Ichigo woke up from the nightmare as she still sat on the window sill. The sky was now pitch black as coal; not even one constellation was visible. The moon was hidden behind the grey clouds as if it was scared.

_The sky was like this when he broke up with me…_

With no tears and no regrets, Ichigo reached up to her bell necklace she had always cherished and yanked it off of her neck. She paused looked at it, a vortex of memories of Masaya flowing through her mind. Then, with all of her might, she threw the bell out the window along with all of her love for Masaya.

That night, a cruel rainstorm swept through Tokyo, tarnishing the little golden bell into a useless lump of rust.

**Well? Was it good? I really didn't know how to write this part, but I guess it came out fine. Hey guys…I'm running out of ideas, so if you could help me come up with some of what y'all would like to happen, that would be great! I have a few, but I'm still in the thinking stage. Hope y'all liked this chapter and please review!!! Thanks so much for all those who have!!!! oakysan0108 OUT!!!!!!!**


	3. The Reunion

**Finally! Here's chapter three. Sorry for the wait. I really had to do some thinking for this one and I was busy this month, but my friend gave me some really good ideas. There's one that she gave me that I really liked and I am gonna put it in! But not until later. I also used some of yalls ideas too. So I hope yall enjoy this chapter. It's kinda long. I guess it gets kinda mushy, If yall like that stuff. I thank everyone who reviwed! It gives me hope that I'm really good at something. Well, I am just gonna shut up and let yall read. I would like to thank everyone who have read and reviewed my story:**

**Sakura Star**

**Kitty Kat K.O.**

**IceFoxYukiri**

**Kurumi-chan**

**The Lil Kag**

**Me Love Edward Cullen**

**Gomez**

**The Purple Dragon 1012**

**Princess-Serenity-Serena**

**Strawberrry Nixx**

**x.Diamond-Tears.x**

**mewmewgal12**

**Donnica**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**MewIchiBlue93**

**muttz**

**1FujiEijiLover**

**Crystal**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_Italics - means character is thinking, reading to themselves, or dreaming._

_In the last chapter…_

_With all her might, Ichigo threw the bell out the window along with all of her love for Masaya._

_That night, a cruel rainstorm swept through Tokyo, tarnishing the little golden bell into a useless lump of rust._

_In Love With Platinum - Chapter 3 - The Ruby and Platinum Reunion_

"Everyone please be patient for your flights as we attend to the delay," said a woman over the intercom. In that airport was a man. He was sitting in one of the chairs along with other crowds of strangers. He was getting impatient.

_Damn it! _he thought as he was fumbling with his thumbs, _I was supposed to at least be halfway there by now!…It's been a while…I didn't even get in touch with them. But I can't wait until I tell them my discovery. It will be a whole new adventure for them…_

Then a certain somebody's face appeared in his thoughts. He wondered about that person.

_I wonder how you're doing? But don't worry…I'll be there to pick on you once more._

………………………………

"(Sigh)."

Ichigo had just finished raking the last of the leaves outside the café.

It has been a month now since Ichigo's arrival from England and her new knowledge of the disappearance of Ryou. For the cute strawberry, this month had been like an omen dwelling inside her mind and her heart.

Every corner, every room, every dessert, every single thing down to the silverware reminded her of her blonde boss.

When she had a chore to do outside, she recalled the time when Ryou gave her the lovely pink dress that he had put his heart into choosing. When she mopped the main dinning area, she flashed back when the sapphire-eyed teen asked her for a day at the beach. When she wanted to smell the fresh air from the balcony, she remembered when he fixed her hair after she waltzed with the golden haired boy and how much her heart pounded out her chest that night. Was it because of all the dancing? No. This was when her confused feelings for Ryou were born.

"I can't take this anymore!!," she shouted one day when she was washing china plates. She threw the dish into the sink, splashing the murky water; some drops of it landed on her face. Akasaka heard the commotion.

"What's the matter Ichigo-san?" Ichigo turned around to meet her pony-tailed boss.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed right now."

"I'll happily give you the day off if you are not feeling well," offered Keiichiro. Ichigo thought about it for a moment. _I need to get Shirogane off my mind. _She gladly accepted his offer. She cleaned herself off in the locker room and changed into a pink skirt, a strawberry printed top, and to match, a Strawberry Shortcake purse that went nicely around her neck crossing her chest. However, despite wearing colorful attire, she left a trail of gloomy aura behind.

"Poor Ichigo-san," said Lettuce, "she's been so sad since her arrival."

"Ichigo-oneechan…" said Pudding.

"Oneesama, do you think it's because of Shirogane-san?" Mint asked her idol.

"Most likely. She seemed quite upset before she found out about him, but now it's grown into a state of depression."

"(Gasp) Is she sick?" asked Lettuce.

"Well, not that type of depression."

As Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro discussed amongst themselves, Mint couldn't help but to care about Ichigo's situation. Of all people, Mint, the rudest and most sarcastic human towards Ichigo, second after Shirogane, put some thought into the matter at hand. She came up with a brilliant solution.

"Hey, I have a good idea that might cheer Ichigo up!"

"Yay Mint oneechan!" cheered Pudding.

"Well what is it?" said Lettuce separately wanting to know. The chatter ceased and the girls gave Mint their undivided attention. They all leaned in closer in a circle and Mint whispered her golden plan into their ears

"That's really good!" said Lettuce.

"Well then, it's settled. We'll do it tonight," replied Mint.

………………………………...

At nearby Inohara Park

Ichigo took deep breaths as she strolled around the daisy-flourished park. She observed many types of groups of people: families, friends, children, and people exercising as they listened to tunes on their iPods. But the worst kind that made Ichigo want to stab her eyes out…couples.

She immediately shut her eyes closed when she caught a glimpse of the lovebirds. When she no longer felt dread from their presence, she peeked one brown eye open soon to be followed by the other. The strawberry took in her surroundings and memories flowed into her mind. The walking trail, the riverside, the trees. It all came to her.

_This is where I found out that Shirogane was Alto. _She walked over towards the spot where they once laid clumsily, Shirogane on top, the both of them speechless.

_Stupid Shirogane!!! That idiot! He looked so dumb at that moment. I still wonder why he helped me as Alto. I know he was protecting us, but he helped me more than he did the others. He also…_ Ichigo slowly reached her hand up to her rosy pink lips…_kissed me._ Her heart began to beat steadily and rapidly like a drum.

_Why did he kiss me? Was it to help me change back or was there a more precise motive? Did he actually want…_ She felt her face warm up with a beautiful shade of crimson red.

_Impossible! He could never have feelings for me, but yet I still…feel strangely close to him. But he was always looking out for me. All those times when he saved me as Alto. The time when he carried me when I fainted. When he walked me back home. When he jumped in front of Deep Blue's attack. When he stepped in front of that monster at the dance party. Even when we first met he was my savior. Why…_

Dazed of all the sorrow, the memories pouring inside her mind, and the sun's intense heat rays, Ichigo found shelter under a cool shady tree and allowed herself to collapse gently down on the blanket of grass. She spoke his name one more time before drifting off into a light slumber.

………………………………...

_'Where am I?' Ichigo said to herself. She turned around in all angles to notice that she was in the middle of nowhere. Literally. Her landscape was white like a painter's blank canvas. Suddenly to add some color, a sky bluish light laminated the surroundings._

_'That light…I feel it pulling me in.' Without any hesitation, she began to run towards it. The light intensified with each passing step she took. Once there, the holder of it took her by surprise. It was none other than Ryou, standing idle._

_'Shirogane,' she said numb in her own tracks. Then to her surprise, Ryou began walking slowly towards the shocked strawberry. A smile formed across her face. She extended her arms outward and awaited the embrace she had been yearning for._

_'Shirogane…I've missed-' but her confession was not revealed. Her world fell apart as Ryou passed right through her as if he were a transparent soul. He didn't notice her at all._

_'Shirogane?' She flung around to see him continue on forward with no destination ahead._

_'Shirogane!!!' Her voice echoed far, but no human ears heard the scream. He merely continued. To try to catch up to him, she began running towards the teen. Running soon evolved into sprinting. _

_'Shirogane! Shirogane!!!' she screamed, tears rolling down her eyes like round crystals. As hard as she pushed herself, as piercingly loud she screamed, she never caught up to him._

_He dissolved right before her eyes._

_She fell to the floor and wept uncontrollably. _

………………………………...

Awaking from her sleep, Ichigo slowly fluttered her eyes open to see the bustling leaves of the trees and the sun lowered in the sky.

_Was that a dream?_ She sat up and cupped her hands over her chest. Her heart was racing a million miles per hour. Then her hands made their way up to her face. She dabbed the wet streaks of tears along her soft cheeks. She had cried in her sleep.

_Why is this happening to me now? Is it because I miss Shirogane?…I guess I never realized how important to me he was until he is actually gone. But…_She placed her fleshy hands over her bosom to find her heart still sprinting. _I've grown to like him. All these annoyed feelings turned into this. _She stood up on her feet and gazed up at the heavens, lost in the strolling clouds. Ichigo wiped her tears of love away and left the park.

_Shirogane…please come back._

………………………………

"Did you get everything ready Mint?" asked Lettuce as she was packing up her things in her bag.

"Yeah, my chefs have cooked all sorts of food," responded Mint.

"Thank you Akasaka-san for all the desserts you've prepared," said Zakuro as she turned to face him.

"It's no trouble at all. It's my pleasure to serve lovely young ladies such as you," he said, slightly bowing down to show his appreciation.

"When is Ichigo-oneechan supposed to get here?" questioned Pudding. Then right on schedule, Ichigo stepped through the heart-printed doors of the café.

"Yay! You're here!" cheered Pudding with glee.

"Hi guys," greeted Ichigo, revealing the weakness in her smile. Everyone greeted her more lively as Mint approached her.

"Ichigo, I'm throwing a sleep over tonight at my mansion. You want to come?"

"Sure! That sounds great!" the redhead replied. This was a true happy response from her in a long time.

_Guys, you're the best. _

As soon as Mint's limos arrived, her servants packed up their things, including the marvel cakes, and transported the girls to the Aizawa Mansion. When they arrived, a fresh new group of servants at the mansion assisted them inside. They girls felt the luscious red velvet carpet beneath their feet as they scaled up the rising stairs towards Mint's room. They pushed the elaborate red wood doors and all of their jaws, except Mint's and Zakuro's, stretched down to the floor to see the wide variety of games, makeup, and hair accessories. They have never laid eyes on such great brand products.

"Wow Mint!" said Lettuce, "This is fantastic!"

"Only the best!" she replied with an ego smile.

"Make over!" shouted Ichigo. As soon as she said that, her friends knew that she was feeling more at home.

They all sat around, turned on the humongous surround sound speakers to blast their favorite music, and began to style each other's hair. They all giggled and fooled around with all the wacky combinations of accessories. They also played many classical slumber party games like pillow fight, pin the tail on the donkey, and truth of dare.

Throughout the night, all the girls laughed hysterically until their hearts content. Ichigo laughed the most. She was surely enjoying herself. She was also glad to be spending time and reuniting with her friends again.

"Hey everyone!" announced Mint, "Let's all go to the courtyard."

"Why?" asked Pudding.

"You'll see. I have a treat."

All the girls stopped what they were doing and followed Mint through the enormous mansion. The closer they approached the courtyard, the more music they heard. When they reached the open field, an orchestra was immediately in view. Beautiful and colorful decorations lit up the yard. Also, tables covered in the finest silk stood holding all sorts of delicious cuisine. The symphony of violins, pianos, and harps filled the night glittery sky. They all blended for a perfect scene.

"Oh my…" said Lettuce in astonishment.

"Cool!" beamed Pudding, "Let's eat!"

They all walked over towards a specially reserved table and took their seats. A familiar person approached them.

"May I take you lovely lady's orders?" asked the waiter.

"Keiichiro?!" they said in unison as soon as they saw him.

"Since you maidens always serve people at the café, I thought it would be nice for someone to serve you for a change," he said with a smile.

When everyone finished their five star meals, Pudding began to perform her circus tricks, Lettuce sat in front of the orchestra, and Keiichiro and Zakuro began to dance hand in hand. At the far end of the courtyard, Ichigo sat on the edge of a fountain, dipping her fingers into the shinning crystal-like water.

"Hey Ichigo," said a voice. The chocolate-eyed girl turned to see Mint.

"Hey Mint," she responded. Mint walked over to join her friend.

"Liking the party?" Mint asked.

"Yeah! It's a real blast," said Ichigo her tone turning into a sober one. Then a question popped up.

"Mint."

"Yes?"

"Why did you throw a party?" The blue haired girl answered with a question.

"Why did you have that sleep over when I was feeling down?" Ichigo understood what she was trying to say.

"Thanks Mint." Ichigo smiled. Mint returned it gratefully.

"Anything for a close friend."

After some seconds of silence, Mint spoke once more.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Want one?"

"Umm sure. Anything is fine." Mint stood up and walked towards the table where all the drinks were. Ichigo saw her friend minimize the more distance she covered.

………………………………...

"Keiichiro. Keiichiro!!" called out Ryou as he placed his luggage on the floor of the café. Everything was still and not a single murmur of sound was heard. _I knew I should have called ahead of time. _It was an awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I wonder where everyone's at?" he pondered, "Ichigo must be having fun in England…with that stupid boy." The sixteen year old ran his fingers through his flawless blonde hair.

"Well, so much for a welcome," he said, "I guess I'll just do some research about this new Mew Aqua I discovered." He held the bottled aquamarine liquid in his palm. Once again, had turned the water into a necklace for safekeeping.

"I have so much to tell the others."

Suddenly, the Mew Aqua began to illuminate. It glowed a gorgeous sky blue color. It seemed to be reacting to a powerful force.

"What?" said Ryou, "It's reacting already?" He took some steps that seemed to lead towards the source. As he approached the café's front doors, the tiny container grew in shine.

"It seems to be leading outside." He stepped outside into the chilly dark night air. A breeze began to blow, gently ruffling through Ryou's hair. The liquid seemed to glow the most the closer it was towards the park. Ryou followed its signal into the center of the park, going around the evergreen trees.

………………………………...

Back at the party, Ichigo awaited patiently for Mint to return with her drink. Then out of nowhere, a sudden sense of calling reached her. This feeling was unexplainable, but it seemed so familiar.

_This feeling again…where have I detected it before?…The dream! This is the same as the dream! Then Shirogane appeared…but he's gone right now._

Ichigo tried to ignore the tugging of the aura, but she couldn't handle it for long. She had to follow it. As she immediately stood and began to sneak through the bushes, she thanked all her friends for their effort and care in a whisper.

Ichigo ran for quite some distance in the middle of the night as the reeling of the sensed energy continued to increase in strength. She eventually made her way into the park were Café Mew Mew was located. She noticed that there were oak park benches, plenty of trees, and streetlights that shinned above, placing her in the spotlight.

_I remember this place. This was when the first monster attacked Aoyama-kun and me. This was also when I first met Shirogane…_She then began to notice a bluish light appear from behind a couple of maple trees.

_That light…when I saw it in my dream…it led me to Shirogane…maybe…_With tears flowing down her cheeks like running rivers and a mixture of emotions, she fought her way through the bushes and what, or rather whom she laid her wonderful large eyes on made the pounding of her chest stop. There, sitting on one of the benches, was Ryou, staring at the Mew Aqua that he held in his hand.

Ichigo's eyes glistened as she continued to stare at her returned boss with her mouth agape. It was a magnificent sight for her poor eyes. She felt a lump form in the middle of her throat; butterflies trapped in the prison of her stomach.

"Why is the Mew Aqua shinning so intensely?" she heard him say. He had not yet discovered her presence.

The shocked catgirl stepped out of the bushes and gently spoke his name.

"Shirogane."

Her voice hit his eardrum and he lifted his head. As soon as they laid eyes on one another, they both shared the cauldron of the cooking emotions. He too spoke her name.

"Ichigo."

**Well? Was it good? Hope so. I really try hard in writing this. Hope y'all review! They are much appreciated! I love to read what y'all think of it! Thanks for reading and I'll start on chapter 4 as soon as posible. Give me ideas it y'all got some! oakysan0108 OUT!!!!!!**


	4. The Aquatic Key of Earth

**Hey guys!!! oakysan0108 here!! Sorry for the extremely late update. I finally got through some of the school work like all the band stuff I had to do. Also, Happy Late Thanksgiving!!! Hope y'all stuffed y'alls faces as much as I did! Well, here's chapter 4 of "In Love With Platinum." Hope y'all like and enjoy!! **

**P.S. - Sorry if the chapter is too long for some of y'all. I guess it makes up for the late update.**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew (I wish I did though)**

**_Now I would like to thank all those who have reviewed Chapter 3!!! Drumroll!!!_**

**candycandycandy**

**crescentbellflower**

**Ichigo-2007**

**sailor-ahiru**

**Flower Fairy Princess**

**Rosheru**

**The Lil Kag**

**Mew Cocoa Shirogane**

**Botan and Kurama lover**

**MewIchiBlue93**

**StarrNight**

**mariysol**

**Kurumi-chan**

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr**

**Most Unlikely Angel**

**Patzmelody**

**Saffa**

**Unknown Onee-sama**

**_You Guys ROCK!!!!_**

_Italics - means that the character is reading to themselves, thinking, or dreaming._

_In the last chapter..._

_The shocked catgirl stepped out of the bushes and gently spoke his name._

_"Shirogane."_

_Her voice hit his eardrum and he lifted his head. As soon as they laid eyes on one another, they both shared the cauldron of cooking emotions. He too spoke her name._

_"Ichigo."_

_In Love With Platinum - Chapter 4 - The Aquatic Key of Earth_

Ryou stood from the bench and continued to glare at her. He saw the wet streaks along Ichigo's cheeks, but sometimes he can be so dense. Without taking his eyes off of her, he began heading her way.

_(Gasp) What am I going to say to him? I missed you so much?!?!?! No!! I can't…I. _She was cut short at the site of Ryou just a few feet in front of her. Then to completely ruin the whole moment, the drastic climax feeling, the dense Ryou neared his hand towards Ichigo's face and flicked her tiny nose.

"Owww!!" she whined as she massaged her nose, "Why did you do that for you jerk?!?!" Ryou ignored her and instead asked her a question.

"What are you doing here strawberry? I thought you were in England of something?" Ichigo couldn't believe the nerve of her boss to even consider asking a question like that, especially in a moment like this.

_He's so dumb!!! I can't believe he ruined the moment like that!! Even after all this time he's still such a jerk!!_

"What kind of question is that to ask when you just left all of a sudden and then suddenly reappeared huh? And you ruined the whole moment too!!" shouted Ichigo, stabbing her index finger into Ryou's chest. Ryou fought back with quite a weak response.

"Hey!! My flight was a little late and what do you mean 'ruined the moment'?!?!?" The strawberry began to boil.

"You should have called or something!! You were gone for like three months or more and not saying anything other than leaving a stupid note!! Don't you know that I - I mean we were worried about you?!?!" she shouted, slyly concealing the corrected statement. But the blonde completely missed the "error," too concerned about the magical words that Ichigo spoke.

"You guys were worried about me?" There was no anger in his voice. The redhead blinked twice and felt heat approaching the surface of her skin. In order to hide the flush, she immediately stormed off, shouting her insults.

"Forget it!! You're just a big jerk you know that?!?!" Ryou had just found his baka strawberry; he didn't want to lose her again. Before he could lose sight of her, he quickly chased after the strawberry cat.

"Hey wait Ichigo! Some nerve of you leaving like that. Do you know where Keiichiro is? The café's empty." Ichigo crossed her arms across her chest and still had her back facing towards him, kind of giving him the cold shoulder.

"He's at Mint's mansion. We all are. She's throwing a party and he came to help." An awkward pause took into play. Ichigo noticed the absence and peeked one eye open to find Ryou gone into thin air.

"Shirogane? Ouuuu!! Where did he go?!?!" Then from a far distance near the exit of the park she heard the teen's voice calling for her.

"Hey baka!! If you keep talking to yourself like that, people are gonna think you have issues!! And hurry up! You're really slow!!"

"Grrr! Don't call me baka you moron!!" Ichigo screamed as she dashed after him waving her fists frantically as if she was on a rampage. As they met up again, they collected themselves and began to walk towards Mint's mansion. It was late at night, a plethora of colorful neon orbs of light gleamed.

As they continued onward, Ichigo felt unusually discomforted. Here she was, in the middle of the night, strolling through the city's streets with Ryou Shirogane, the most sarcastic life form on the face of the Earth. By far, this was one of the strangest reunions she has ever experienced. And of course the moment wouldn't perfect without the awkward silence that seemed to hover over them like a rain cloud. As Ichigo was lost in thought, Ryou spoke up, noticing the silence as well.

"You never answered my question strawberry…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ryou glanced at her.

"Why are you in Japan so soon? Weren't you in England?" Ichigo looked away, her expression going blank.

"I don't have to answer to you." But Ichigo couldn't hide anything from her boss at that point. He hit the nail right on the head.

"He dumped you huh?" Ichigo remained silent. "Wow. The relationship didn't last long," he commented, "How did you screw up anyways?" Ichigo's fingers slowly clutched together, forming a fist of fury.

"Why do you suddenly suspect that _**I **_did something wrong?! It was all his fault!!" Ryou grinned and continued to walk with his hands in his pockets.

"You know that both people in a relationship must work together to keep it strong." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"And who do you think you are?! Dr. Phil or something?! And what do _**you **_know about relationships! I've never see you with a girlfriend." She too hit the nail on the head, more than she had expected. Rather than giving in and to keep his ego attitude, Ryou brushed it off. Silence befell over them once again.

_That was weird, _though Ichigo as she began her stroll again. "…"

"…?"

"…."

"What is it? I know you got something to say by your quietness." Ichigo blinked twice and looked up at Ryou.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden? And halfway across the world too. I know you were at Egypt, but your note wasn't very specific." Ryou hesitated to answer. He really didn't want to tell her the truth. His feelings might alter their relationship drastically.

_Ichigo…don't you know how horrible you made me feel when you ran off with stupid Masaya? I felt as if I had nothing else to live for._

"Akasaka-san said that you locked yourself up in you room and refused to come out."

"So…he told you that too huh?" _I'll tell you some of the story Ichigo…_

"I left all of a sudden because I heard about a new archaeology project they were conducting in Egypt and a limited number of scientists were only required. I wanted to continue my father's footsteps so I quickly booked the next flight to Alexandria, wrote the letter and packed up my furniture and left. I locked myself up in order too do some research," he partially lied. Ichigo understood, but something still sounded funny to her.

"But in your note, you really sounded down and upset. I remember reading a part saying that you were sorry about not following your own dreams." Shock immediately showed itself across the blonde's face. He stopped in his tracks and glared down at the ground.

_You're my dream Ichigo. Since you left to England, I thought that I had completely lost you. I was in a slump when I wrote that. But I can't tell you that. You won't return my - _

Shirogane?" Ichigo said as her voice snapped him back to reality. Ignoring her call, Ryou closed his eyes and began to walk forward again.

"Hey Shirogane! Don't just ignore me!!!" she shouted as she waved her hands in frenzy, "I'm talking to you!!!" She instantly stopped as she saw Ryou halt and turn his head back. He stared deep into her eyes, feeling the tension.

"Ichigo…I don't think you'll be interested in my dream," he said in an emotionless voice. He faced forward and started his stride once again. The redhead blinked twice in confusion.

_Huh? What did he mean by that?_ Then without realizing it, Ichigo saw that Ryou had covered quite some distance by himself.

"Wait Shirogane! Why don't you ever wait?"

"Because I know you're too absent minded to notice anything!" she heard him say at a distance.

As Ichigo viewed Ryou being engulfed in the wave of teens, she felt a sudden rush of déjà vu. Her eyes widened in horror noticing that the rush seemed exactly like the one in the dream.

_Shirogane was walking away from me like that in my dream. Then he began to disappear…no…don't leave me. _With her eyes streaming with tears, Ichigo began to run towards Ryou in a fast pace, hoping that her dream wouldn't become a reality. With worry clouding her vision and her thoughts, she ran into Ryou, almost knocking the both of them to the floor. He spun around in surprise to find the worried look on Ichigo's face. Her eyes were puffed up and grew pink due to the tears. He had never seen her in this state before, not towards him anyways.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" asked Ryou as he leaned in forward, taking a hold of one of her shoulders. She gazed up at his welcoming face, somewhat lost in his handsome eyes, and answered with an excuse.

"Yeah umm…I guess I tripped on something."

"And knowing you, you'll cry over anything." Still a little dazed, Ichigo responded with an agreement.

"Yeah, I guess so."

As they stood idle in the center of one of Shibuya's busiest streets, both of them noticed that the swarm of humans was increasing in number and noise quiet rapidly. To avoid the possibility of being separated again, Ryou came up with a plan that, in his opinion, seemed to bring him slightly closer to his strawberry.

"Give me your hand. I'll lead us out of this mess," he said as he stuck out his palm. Ichigo really didn't know how to react at this point. She didn't seem to be hotheaded anymore nor did she have the heart to spit out another insulting comment to him. She did the only thing that seemed right: She placed her hand in his palm without saying a word. Ryou clasped his hand closed and began to jog through the crowds. He placed strength and speed behind every step and push he gave, but also kept in mind that he had Ichigo to watch over too, making sure that their hands wouldn't unlatch.

When they had reached a less crowded area, both of then released the grip on each others hands, even though neither of them wanted to let go of the warmth.

"How far is Mint's house anyways?" asked Ryou as he leaned against a lit streetlight. None of his words reached the cat girl's brain. She was too mesmerized about the sensation that Ryou's hand left behind.

_His hand is so warm. Never knew that someone with a cold heart can have such calming warmth. It felt nice…_Ichigo thought as she held her hands close together. His touch seemed to have left a tingling aura.

"Baka…baka!" shouted Ryou into Ichigo's delicate ears. She instantly launched into the air as her cute cat ears and long black tail flung out of her being, her bell ringing its familiar jingle.

"Ahhhh!" Why do you have to do that?!" screamed Ichigo, trying to conceal her feline features.

"Go check a map or something to see where we are," advised Ryou. He pointed to a directory on the other side of the street.

"Way over there? But it's too far," pouted Ichigo.

"Quit complaining and go." Ichigo stuck out her tongue at him and began to make her way through heavy traffic. As she strolled across the street, trying not to lose her life with every car trying to ram her, Ryou closely observed her until the coast was clear. While she kept herself busy by looking at the directory, he quickly caught a hold of the Mew Aqua that hung around his neck and tucked it inside his shirt.

_Thank God she didn't notice the Mew Aqua. Sometimes she can be so stupid. I don't think she's ready to hear the news yet, not so soon at least. I wonder how she's going to react…well…I shouldn't get my hopes up._

"Shirogane, we're not that far," said Ichigo when she returned. Her pigtails were swooshing around with the rhythm of her stride. "I know where I'm going.

"If I trusted your instincts, we would probably be halfway to Osaka by now."

"Youuu!!"

"Calm down strawberry. Let's go before it hits midnight. Which way did the map say?" Ichigo still had a stern look glued onto her face, but knew they couldn't stay for long. She pointed ahead of them and they both commenced their travel again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep looking! I'm sure Ichigo-san is around here somewhere!" announced Keiichiro as everyone was frantically searching about the courtyard for any traces of the redhead. Mint noticed her disappearance when she returned with her strawberry kiwi fruit drink over two hours ago. Everyone, including Mickey, was searching every nook and cranny of the mansion.

"Uh oh," muttered Ichigo as her and Ryou approached the rising golden gates of the Aizawa Mansion, "I guess I should have told them where I was going."

"You guess?" said Ryou with a hint of sarcasm, "Well, it sure sounds like they are worried." The blonde teen was right. The sounds of items being moved and the callings of multiple "Ichigos" rang throughout the neighborhood like bells. They both pushed the gates open and headed towards the courtyard's entryway. As they walked the lit path, Ryou closed his eyes and gave a big sigh.

"This wasn't really what I had in mind as a 'reunion' with everyone, but anything goes."

When they entered the courtyard grounds, everything seemed misplaced. Nothing was broken nor thrown to the ground, but doors were left wide open and various items were left randomly scattered about. Then suddenly to cause some head turning, a blonde head popped out of a wad of bushes. It shook the leaves that were trapped in between its strands of hair and lifted itself to find Ryou and Ichigo staring right at it. Pudding widened her yellow crystal eyes at the person who she hadn't seen in months.

"Is that…really you Shirogane-oniichan?!?!" Her eyes had now turned into faucets, pouring water in a non-stop flow. "Shirogane-oniichan!!!" she cheered as she darted out of the bushes and clung herself to Ryou's legs, "It really is you Shirogane-oniichan!" Ryou was caught by surprise by her embrace. He would have never thought of anyone missing him from the group. The familiar feeling of the Mew Project memories began to return to him. Ryou looked down at the excited little girl and softly patted her head.

"It's good to see you too Pudding," he said.

"Hey everyone! Shirogane-oniichan is back with Ichigo-oneechan!! Everyone! He's really back!!!" Soon after the announcement of Pudding's loud voice, the whole café gang appeared one by one from different entrances of the courtyard. As soon as they laid eyes on their returned friend, they all immediately crowded in a semi-circle in front of Ryou.

"Ryou…" gasped Keiichiro as he gazed at his friend, speechless of the sudden reunion with him. He stood there, trying to convince himself that his best friend was standing right in front of his brown eyes. "Ryou!!" Keiichiro locked Ryou in a large embrace, the blonde just patting his shoulder gently.

"Geez Keiichiro, you know I hate these over emotional things in public," said Ryou. Keiichiro knew that his friend wasn't being serious, but protective of his feelings. He stepped away and smiled one of is famous smiles.

"Still the same Ryou eh?"

"I wasn't gone _**that**_ long," replied Ryou, "You guys make it though as if I was gone for years of something."

"We're just glad you're back Ryou." Akasaka turned his head and faced Ichigo. "Did you find him Ichigo-san?" Ichigo looked to the side.

"Umm…yeah…kinda…"

"We sort of bumped into each other," picked up Ryou.

"But why were you gone for so long Ichigo?" Mint said with a devilish smile on her face, "You guys were gone for almost two hours. I wonder…" Whenever Mint had a chance, she would push Ichigo's buttons to the edge. Just like when she tortured Ichigo about Masaya being her boyfriend.

Ichigo immediately turned into the color of the fruit her name portrayed. "Mint!!! Don't you even go there!! We just got lost in Tokyo!! You know how this city can get!!"

"Calm down baka," said Ryou, "There's no need to be defensive if we didn't do anything right?"

"Uhh…yeah…haha," said Ichigo as she attempted to laugh it off. _Nice going Ichigo! Embarrass yourself just like always!!_

"We really missed you Shirogane-san," said Lettuce with a shy expression. Her little statement caused her cheeks to turn a slight pink.

"Me too Lettuce." Her cheeks were now cherry red. Ryou will always make her insides flutter.

"Ooo, Ooo!" beamed Pudding as she began to hop with sprung feet, "Tell us about you trip Shirogane-oniichan!!!"

"Oh yes, we would like to hear about what you've been up to for the past three months," said Zakuro out of the blue. Ryou agreed to her suggestion knowing that it had been a long day. It was now time to sit, chat, and relax with friends; let's not forgot the wonderful party that was set around them. Everyone took a seat at a rounded table as a fresh new batch of servants served them gourmet desserts. With their forks hoisting pieces of cake up to their mouths, everyone focused on Ryou and his "tale."

He told them about how the team of archaeologists and scientists heard about an undiscovered burial chamber. They searched for quite awhile when they came across it and searched the tomb. He described to them how he and his how knowledge of hieroglyphics led the excavators in. After much maze navigation, they finally uncovered the tomb and retrieved the mummy.

"Wow, how exciting!!" gasped Lettuce.

"Cool na no da!!" exclaimed Pudding.

"After that, I had the task of figuring out the DNA of the mummy. When I was done with that, the team and I researched as much as we could."

"Wow Shirogane, I never knew you were actually good for something," mouthed Ichigo. Her boss immediately glared at her straight through the pupils and responded, "Yeah, unlike you whose mental apparatus doesn't have the capability or the capacity of performing such tasks…baka."

"Don't use big words on me!!" she whined. Ichigo's complaining was already getting to Mint's head. She just had to interrupt her tantrum.

"Be quite Ichigo! How rude to interrupt while someone else is talking!"

"And _**you're **_the one trying to lecture me on how to be polite?!?!" Mint completely ignored her and turned back towards Ryou's direction.

"Please go on Shirogane-san." All Ichigo could do now was scowl…_That Mint_…

The blonde exchanged glances between the two before continuing.

"Well anyways, from there, we finished our research, finalized a report, and added some new info in history books on Egyptian discoveries."

"That's so awesome na no da!" jumped Pudding, "So does that mean that I might see it at school someday?"

"Probably."

The reunited group continued into the night talking and conversing about random matters: How everyone was doing, how school was, the news in Tokyo, weather, sports, and so on. After a couple of minutes into the discussion of a new popular rock band, Ryou secretly mouthed a sentence to Keiichiro from across the decorated table. Ryou had to be careful that the girls didn't hear or notice him leak this information. He didn't want them to know just yet…

"I need to discuss some urgent information with you." Keiichiro gave a single quick nod in, understanding the situation. Even though they had on disguising laughing faces, the serious pierced right into each others' eyes as if they were telepathically communicating. The abilities best friends can possess.

As the hour hand of Mint's grandfather clock neared eleven, Keiichiro decided to pull the plug on the little get together. "Well, I think Ryou and I should be heading home now. It's getting quite late," he said, keeping in mind that Ryou had something to discuss with him. The guys knew it was an emergency, but the girls argued against their leaving, offering them to spend the night as well.

"I'm sorry girls, but I think Ryou would like to unpack and get things organized," lied Keiichiro. Everyone passed a glance towards Ryou to see him give just a small nod.

"Perhaps you're right," said Zakuro. Ichigo slightly frowned to know that they were leaving. The girls followed Keiichiro and Ryou out into the garage where the red sports car was parked. They climbed in with Keiichiro waving with a smile shinning brightly, but Ryou on the other hand, had a frown that seemed to cloud the whole depart in gray. The pink cat girl couldn't help but to notice something was eating him up inside. The exquisite car drove away, leaving Ichigo still puzzled.

As soon as they made their way around the corner, Keiichiro immediately went to a serious tone of voice.

"I'm guessing you found something over at Egypt," he said focusing his eyes on the road, but still paying attention to Ryou's words.

"Something real big," said Ryou, "Even bigger than the Mew Project."

"What?"

"I really don't want to, but I have to involve the girls again…they are about to endure in something that will change them and the world."

"Well, let's talk about it at home."

Looking at the passing streetlights, the continued pattern of light and dark, Ryou began to think about the girls, especially his beloved strawberry.

_Why? Why did I have to go to Egypt and find those hieroglyphics? If I just stayed in Japan, none of this would have happened! I promised the girls their normal life back…especially Ichigo…she is the one who wanted it the most. She is going to hate me for this…forgive me Ichigo…I will still protect you…no matter what…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Shirogane-oniichan is back na no da!" shouted Pudding as the girls made it back inside into the mansion. They were all heading towards the enormous movie theater for some scary films and the best salty, chocolaty, and gummy snacks around. Anything you could possibly ask for was at the Aizawa mansion. You name it and they'll have it.

"What a surprise to just suddenly find him unplanned," mentioned Lettuce.

"Yeah, and to find him with Ichigo too," concurred Mint. She turned to face the cat girl, "How did you find him anyways?" Ichigo, who was zoned out in a trance, snapped into place and seemed slightly lost, fumbling with her words.

"Umm…uhh…I don't know…I just found him at the park…he was sitting on a bench."

"And you happened to know where he was?" said Mint, not convinced by the answer.

"Just a lucky guess…and fate I guess." And she walked off, not mouthing another word.

The whole ordeal made Zakuro wonder about Ichigo's condition. Zakuro may not be the most social being or the most kind hearted person, but she did always have a knack for sensing the problems of others.

"If you're not feeling well, I suggest that you don't watch these movies." Ichigo knew where this was heading.

"You're probably right," Ichigo sighed, "I am going to go to bed. I'm kinda worn out from all the surprises."

"Well, okay then," said Lettuce, "Good night Ichigo-san."

"Night," answered Ichigo as she scaled the stairs up to a guest room. She continued on and turned a corner that took her to what seemed to be an endless hallway. She randomly picked a room and entered. She was quite astonished on how decorative and elegant the room was seeing as it was just a guest room.

_Mint's mansion never seems to fail to surprise me. I mean look at this room!!! It's so pretty!! Might as well stop gawking and take advantage of this._

Ichigo brushed her teeth and changed into some pajamas she found in the endless closet of clothes. As she pulled back the covers and laid in the cozy bed, Ryou's face appeared in her thoughts.

_What's wrong Shirogane? Even someone like me who can't stand your guts is concerned about you. That face you had on…are you worried about something? The last time I saw you with that face is when we fought Deep Blue. Then again, you always have a face like that…well…I'll let it not bother me. You still have a lot of explaining to do about this whole Egypt thing. _

She closed her beautiful eyes and Siren played her melody of slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did that hieroglyphics say exactly?" questioned Keiichiro as he came in the laboratory with a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Ryou took one of the cups from Keiichiro's hand and gave a big sigh.

"It said that in the near future in the 21th century, humans will soon cause their own destruction when the purity of the elements becomes tainted," quoted Ryou. He took a sip of his coffee, "At first I didn't pay much attention to it, but then I got weird scans and data from some of the excavations proving the hieroglyphics true." At this point, Keiichiro was sitting across from Ryou at a table.

"So this might be another Mew Project in the making…" exclaimed Keiichiro.

"After doing some more searching, I found more hieroglyphics that said that 'the seven earths will hold the aquatic key'."

"Did you find out what that meant?"

"Yeah. The aquatic key is this," said Ryou as he pulled the Mew Aqua from his shirt. It glistened as it slightly twirled from the string.

"Mew Aqua? There are still traces left in the world?" asked Keiichiro, almost spilling his coffee when he laid eyes on the blue crystalline drops.

"Yes. We only used the Mew Aqua that was here in Japan. This time, there's the whole world to consider when we go search. This Mew Aqua came from an excavation in Egypt."

"Search? Then what was the 'seven earths'?"

"The seven continents in the world. There is a trace of Mew Aqua in each of the seven continents. We already have Africa down."

"So basically, we have to revive Tokyo Mew Mew and go searching for the Mew Aqua on all seven continents in order to restore the Earth?" summed up Keiichiro.

"Yup, that's basically it," said Ryou as he took another sip of his coffee, "We're going to have to inject the girls again with their respected DNA since their old ones disappeared along with the battle with the aliens."

"Yes…" mouthed Keiichiro, placing his coffee on the table, "…How are the girls going to react to this?"

"That's what I'm worried about. They seem to be doing just fine. I don't want to ruin their lives again or put them in any danger, but we do need them in order to do comprehensive searches."

"I think they will cooperate," began Keiichiro, "But…"

"But Ichigo might not," said the blonde scientist, _She's a tough nut to crack sometimes. But if anything happens to her or the other Mews, I will never forgive myself…Sigh…_

"I'll advise them tomorrow morning," said Ryou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awwwhhhh," yawned Ichigo as she woke up to the chirping birds and the sun illuminating the surroundings. She lifted herself up to see the clock that neatly sat on the night stand. It took awhile for her vision to focus and see the time: 10:46 A.M. It was a weekend so she really didn't have to be anywhere at that time, well, not including work at Café Mew Mew, but she didn't have to go in until 1:00 P.M. As she still sat in between the covers, Ichigo looked into the future at how her day would unravel.

_Today is gonna be the same as before. Shirogane is back so it is back to "Ichigo, get back to work!" and "Baka, go clean the dishes!" and "Strawberry, go sweep up Lettuce's broken plates!" Ugh. Why is it that he only makes me work and not the others?!?!_ Ichigo closed her eyes shut and plopped back onto the pillow for a good moaning session. As Ichigo continued to ruffle her moans with the pillow, Lettuce quietly walked into the room in her shy timid way.

"Umm Ichigo," began the emerald girl.

"Hi Lettuce," said Ichigo with the pillow muffling her speech, not sounding too thrilled, "Something up?"

"Well…umm…Shirogane-san called and he wants us to be early to work today so…"

"What?!" protested Ichigo, launching up straight out of the bed as if she had received an electrical charge, "Is he crazy?! At what time?!"

"Umm…11:15. I'm so sorr-"

"11:15?!?! I don't have enough time to get ready!!! What kind of a moron is he?!?! I swear!! He's gonna get a mouthful from me when I get there!!!" yelled Ichigo and she frantically ran around the room, steam escaping through her ears and nose. Lettuce observed Ichigo's world record time preparation as the cat girl did her whole morning tasks in a couple of minutes, well…at least tried to anyways. Her hair still looked like morning hair and her face didn't appeal to be quiet "painted" if you catch the drift.

"Umm…Ichigo-san?" interrupted Lettuce timidly.

"Huh." said Ichigo as she hopped on one foot trying to put her shoes on.

"Everyone is already in the limo. They just sent me to come get you. Oh, and…umm…you put your shirt on backwards."

"What?!?!" she yelled again as her last shoe slipped on, "I bet that Mint did this to me!!!" With everything done, Ichigo dashed out of the room leaving a cloud of dust behind. Soon after, Lettuce took off as well coming close behind. They both sprinted towards the limo and climbed in. In Ichigo's case, it was more like "burst" in.

"You…can't…even…wait…for…" panted Ichigo, her finger violently pointing towards Mint's direction. All Mint could do was to smirk and slightly laugh at the sight of the hilarious cat.

"Well good morning Ichigo. I see you had a great wake! You look so energized today! How do you do it?" she stated quite sarcastically. That was the last straw for Ichigo. Her blood boiled as her thermometer head reached the peak and exploded.

"MIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNT!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got everything?" Ryou asked his friend as they were outside getting their luggage loaded on Ryou's private airplane.

"Yup. Just waiting for the girls to arrive to tell them the news," responded Keiichiro. With perfect timing, the stylish limousine pulled up near the café and the girls stepped out, with Ichigo being the first one out. Ryou noticed that she didn't seem too cheery with her messy combed hair and her backwards wardrobe. _Damn…I'm in for a rude awakening._ Indeed he was.

She scouted him out and immediately dashed towards him. Ryou quickly noticed that she ready to bombard him with her complaint bombs of 'BAKA!!! What is your deal?!?! We don't' have to go in until 1:00!!!! I need my beauty sleep!!! Geez!!!! You moron!!!'

Ichigo halted right in front of him and took a deep breath. Her head seemed to inflate with the more air she inhaled.

_Here it goes…better go to the bomb shelter…_Ryou closed his eyes and momentarily shut down his hearing ability.

"BAKA!!! What is your deal?!?! We don't' have to go in until 1:00!!!! I need my beauty sleep!!! Geez!!!! You moron!!!" Ichigo blasted her voice directly aiming it at Ryou face. As soon as Ryou's hair was back in place, he spoke up.

"You are looking so beautiful today baka. What is your secret?" he stated with a smirk.

"Don't start your smart mouthing with me because when I'm through with you, you will!!!-" Ichigo began her threat, but was disrupted when Ryou suddenly took a hold of her shoulders and spun her around towards the direction of the plane. Her eyes grew huge at the sight of the sophisticated aircraft. She took in her astonishment for a while before she turned back around to face her blonde boss.

"What is the meaning of this Shirogane?"

"Yes, this seems quite awkward," agreed Zakuro.

With a smirk still plastered on his face, Ryou said "Girls, pack your bags. We are taking a little 'vacation'."

"WHAT?!?!" the super girls said in unison. To ease the mood a little, Akasaka stepped in and revealed scrumptious foods that neatly laid on a silver platter. His background seemed to morph into sparkling roses when he made his appearance.

"Now why don't we discuss this over something to eat?"

**Whew! Y'all got through it eh? Well, liked it? Hope y'all did! Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story and who has been reviewing! If y'all have any questions or suggestions on what I should write next, please feel free to place them in your reviews or just send a messege. Hope y'all spend the holidays well! Till next time! oakysan0108 OUT! **


	5. All Over Again

Hey guys

_**Hey guys! BerryNaeNae here! It's been awhile huh? Well, sorry for taking such a long time, but my computer malfunctioned on me and that has reduced how much I can update every so often. Plus, I don't have Internet connection anymore so that's another downfall. I was planning to update on the computers at school, but the stupid school board blocked Fanfiction. Darn them! Also, my last weeks of being a Senior are fast approaching and graduation is right around the corner for me. You would think I could write magnificently well since I'm a Senior, but I can't. But don't fear! I improve everyday and I will not stop writing for anything! Thanks for your patience and those of you who have stuck with me. **_

_**Now I would like to thank all those who reviewed Chapter 4!:**_

_**(End extremely long Author Note).**_

_**Now enjoy Chapter 5 of In Love With Platinum!**_

In the last chapter…

"Don't start your smart mouthing with me because when I'm through with you, you will!!-" Ichigo began her threat, but was disrupted when Ryou suddenly took a hold of her shoulders and spun her around towards the direction of the plane. Her eyes grew huge at the sight of the sophisticated aircraft. She took in her astonishment for a while before she turned back around to face her blonde boss.

"What is the meaning of this Shirogane?"

"Yes, this seems quite awkward," agreed Zakuro.

With a smirk still plastered on his face, Ryou said "Girls, pack your bags. We are taking a little 'vacation'."

"WHAT?!" the super girls said in unison. To ease the mood a little, Akasaka stepped in and revealed scrumptious foods that neatly laid on a silver platter. His background seemed to morph into sparkling roses when he made his appearance.

"Now why don't we discuss this over something to eat?"

In Love With Platinum - Chapter 5: All Over Again

"What's this all about?" asked Ichigo. The anger was still alive in her eyes, but curiosity was slowly killing it. _What is Shirogane planning this time?!_

"Let's all head into the laboratory and discuss this over some dessert," offered Keiichiro, holding out the silver platter. Pudding spotted the vibrant sweets and drool began to escape her mouth.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go! I'm starving na no da!" she beamed. Even though Pudding was easily convinced at the moment, the remaining girls still had their doubts. They exchanged glances before giving an official answer.

"Okay. Let's see what we've got here," replied Mint, "I've got a feeling that this is not going to be an ordinary vacation huh?"

"We'll see," said Keiichiro with a smile. Sometimes you could never tell what the truth behind Keiichiro's smile was. It was a perfect covering for whatever was on his mind. Then again, it was a perfect masking for almost anything.

After some more glances traded between eyeballs, everyone began to head inside the pink café with Ichigo being at the end of the group. She still couldn't comprehend that Ryou would just suddenly insist on this 'vacation' of his. Knowing him, this 'vacation' was just a cover-up for more serious intentions that Ichigo would surely complain about. Yes, even Ichigo would question why there would be an all-free expense trip offered to her, especially if it was offered to her by her very mysterious blonde boss.

As soon as Ichigo stepped through the double doors, everyone continued to follow Ryou down to the basement and into the laboratory. Upon entering, there were six chairs for the girls and Keiichiro, neatly lined up facing a giant computer screen. They all sat down and Ryou killed the light.

"Ooo! This feels just like a movie theater!" celebrated Pudding as she stuffed her face with Akasaka's delicious desserts.

"So what's this all about?" questioned Ichigo as she crossed her arms, "This better be good Shirogane."

"Just be quiet and listen," ordered Ryou. He did some typing on his computer and walked over to the large screen. He pulled out a small laser pointer and began the explanation.

"As you all know, the Mew Project was about collecting Mew Aqua in order to restore the Earth, also riding the planet of Kish and the rest of the aliens, but that's beside the fact. Even though the aliens have returned to their home, the Earth is still in danger; we have failed to revive the Earth with the Mew Aqua."

"What?!" the Mew Team gasped. This breaking news shattered all their plans of peaceful bliss.

"Wait a minute. I thought that the Mew Aqua was supposed to spread all over the world," Mint pointed out.

"Yes it did, but there wasn't enough to purify **all **of the pollution in the world. Also, we didn't consider the other parts of the world when we collected the Mew Aqua. We only gathered samples that we discovered here in Japan." In order to demonstrate, Ryou pulled up pictures from what seemed to be different locations of the Earth's surface.

"Take these photographs for example," he said as he directed their attention to them with the red laser. "A simple picture of the polar caps right?"

The girls nodded for their response.

"Well that was taken ten years ago. This is how it currently looks like." _Click_. The picture changed.

The girl's eyes widened in shock, their pupils shrinking in circumference. The devastation took a crushing blow to their hearts, choking between breaths.

The polar ice caps that were once home to thousands of arctic creatures were turned into a sea of slowly-suffocating doom. Depression was struck across the faces of the feeble animals, wondering what was happening to their once glorious ice they have lived on for generations. The sea level took its precious time to raise, the wildlife unaware of when their end would come.

"Oh my!" gasped Lettuce.

"Take a look at this picture," said Ryou. _Click_

The picture now portrayed a section of land that seemed to be part of the Great Plains in the United States. Through out the even ground was lovely blanket of emerald pasture for the grazing cattle. In the background was a tiny farm and corn husks popping out of the ground rising healthy and strong, dominating an enormous amount of the area.

"This is a part in it United States where farmers grow produce for the Earth. Now take a look at the next picture." _Click_. The picture that had shown sent bitter chills all the way down the back of their spines, including Keiichiro himself. The ghastly sight churned their stomachs back and forth. The splendid land was now dead, the grass had gone leaving the earth plot bald…and the farm…not a trace of it left. The majestic corn husks never seemed to have existed.

"Can any of you find any of the cows?" asked Ryou. His laser pointer scurried around the screen, trying to locate the missing heifers.

"No."

"My point proved."

"It can't be happening!" exclaimed Mint.

"Well, it is and it's getting worse, much worse. This is just a preview of what we'll be facing soon."

"Soon?" wondered Ichigo.

"So that's why that plane is out front. You plan for all of us to leave right away," spoke Zakuro, her legs and arms crossed in a relaxed pose. Her voice did not leak a single drop of alarm.

"Well. I plan for us to leave tomorrow morning to be exact," corrected Ryou.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ichigo. Her scream was so piercing loud that everyone cupped their hands over their ears, except Ryou of course. He was already immune to her hussy fits. "How can you plan this so soon?! You barely got here like ten hours ago and now you are going to leave again dragging us along too?!" Ichigo was now up and in front of her boss's face just inches away. "Well let me tell you something buster," she roared, jabbing her finger into Ryou's pecs, her fierce eyes glued to his blues, "I'm not, I repeat NOT, going no where no way! I'm tired of playing super girl and I need a break! I'm also still sulking form my break up with Masaya and I don't have time to worry about **your** stupid discovery crap! You're also putting all of our lives in danger again! Cut us some slack!"

Ichigo was breathing heavily, practically gasping for air. Her long black tail and furry cat ears were projecting from her being. They held that glare still at each other, having a match to see who would give in first. Ryou gave an extremely large sigh before answering, but not necessarily losing the round.

"First of all, I planned this a month ago. Second, I got here twelve hours ago, and third, you **are **going, like it or not."

Every single string of fur on Ichigo's tail was now standing on end with frustration, "NO I'M NOT! You didn't even ask any of our-"

"Ichigo," interrupted Mint, "I don't think you are in any position to complain."

"I think she's right Ichigo-san," agreed Lettuce with a gentle voice, "You know that we have a responsibility to withhold and plus, you know that Shirogane-san won't let anything happen to us. Lettuce's soothing words seemed to take effect on Ichigo.

The red head slowly turned her head towards Lettuce's direction and then back to Ryou's face. He was gazing off at a distance. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was too afraid to meet her eyes of if he was just plain ignoring her. Her bet was the latter suggestion. Then to her surprise, all the instances of when the courageous Alto saved her life flowed through her mind like running waters. This just made her guessing even more difficult.

"Well, you do have a point, but he still didn't have permission to-"

"Ichigo." This time it was Zakuro. "Think about it. A **free** vacation. Do you really have to argue against it?"

"I know that, but…" she responded almost in a whisper as her eyes fell to the ground.

"Ichigo-san." Maybe Keiichiro could persuade her. He hasn't failed yet. "Please understand that Ryou had to involve you girls again for the sake of the Earth. If you do not contribute, it will mean the destruction of the world as we know it. Please as before, place your fate in our hands and trust us. We won't disappoint you."

Ichigo scanned the laboratory at the many pairs of eyes that mirrored her action. She considered the meaning behind Keiichiro's words and it came to her: She didn't have any reason to doubt her bosses now. Sure, she couldn't stand Ryou's guts and at times, she wished that a bolt of lighting would strike him, frying him to a crisp, but she has known him long enough to know that he will always take responsibility for his actions and the consequences that followed. It was hard for her to believe, but Ryou did really posses a heart deep inside. It may be covered with endless spider webs and dust, but it's there.

Ichigo finally let her finger drop down in defeat, putting it to rest and compromised.

"You're right Akasaka-san. It's like the Mew Project all over again." Keiichiro gleamed his famous smile. Ryou's blue orbs were still looking at a far distance, impatiently waiting for all the fluff to disappear.

"Okay, okay. Enough of all this mushy stuff," he retorted, waving his hands as if he was gesturing for Ichigo to sit back down, "We still have a lot more to cover."

"Wait Shirogane-oniichan! I have a question!" said Pudding. She waved her hand wildly in the air at crazy speeds. "Where are we going to for our 'vacation'?"

"Good question. I was just about to cover that." Ryou clicked some more on his computer and a map of the world pulled up on the large screen. "Remember when I said that we didn't consider the other locations of the world in our search?" The girls nodded. "Well, the Mew Aqua that we found here was only enough to cover Japan and its shores. We have to find Mew Aqua on all seven continents in order to restore the Earth entirely," he concluded.

"So you're saying that we are going to visit all the continents?!" Ichigo shot out of her chair.

"All except for Africa. I already got some Mew Aqua from there." Ryou stuck his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out the crystalline blue necklace. "This is what called me to Egypt."

"Hey! That's the same Mew Aqua from last night!" replied Ichigo.

"Yeah of course it is, but you were too much of a baka to notice yesterday," sarcastically replied Ryou, "I'm surprised you even remembered."

"You moron! You're such a meanie! I-"

"Ichigo!" Ryou's voice exploded out of him. He was quite fed up with her whining; he had to stop it before it commenced again. "Before you start any protesting, I didn't show you the Mew Aqua yesterday because I knew you would freak out and you would not be able to enjoy Mint's party. So think the next time you speak."

Ichigo was left with her mouth agape as she heard him say those words. Miraculously for once, she didn't have anything to complain about. She slowly forced her mouth closed, left speechless as her mind sifted through the words that had just came out of his mouth. She knew there was a more hidden meaning…and after awhile of silent concentration…she discovered it: Ryou didn't want to trouble her. Ichigo had difficulty comprehending this; Ryou really did care, well to a slight extent so that she can enjoy herself, or so what she thought. But why would he always do this? Suddenly out of the blue to allow kindness to leak and reveal itself?

_Oh how he loves to play games with me_. But Ichigo came up with one conclusion: Ryou Shirogane was by far the weirdest person she had ever met and probably one of the weirdest of all.

_Snap. Snap. _Went some fingers.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo was set aback, her reflexes taking a hold of her and making her pop up like bread freshly out of the toaster of her chair.

"Wow. You were really lost in it huh?" replied Mint.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked twice, still slightly dazed. "What?" But instead of Mint's answer, out stepped the even larger energy of sarcasm.

"If you don't mind, I would like to continue with my explanation unless you have another complaint," retorted Ryou with a look of annoyance.

"Yeah, I do! To start with, I-" At mid-breath, Ichigo was cut off by the flashing of Ryou's laser pointer directly aimed at her mouth. Even though it was just a harmless light, she strangely felt the pull of the bright red color closing and squeezing her gaping mouth shut for utter silence.

"No more. Not one more peep out of your thin-lipped mouth okay?" She gazed at the face of endless mysteries.

"Let me pick up from where Ryou last left off," said Keiichiro as he stood from his chair and walked next to his partner. "All the Mew Aqua that we find will be distributed evenly upon its respected continent. Also, depending on the condition of the continent, more of less Mew Aqua may be required."

"This sounds like it's gonna be complicated," stated Zakuro.

"Somewhat maybe, but there is still more." For a new approach, Keiichiro retrieved the familiar injector gun from his desk. The day of his best friend's drastic mutation was still festering in his thoughts.

"We are going to have to inject you once again to give your animal genes a kick start so to speak."

"With that thing?!" shrieked Mint, her face crumpling into a squalid look.

"It's completely safe I assure you. Remember when Ryou tested it on himself just to be safe? Plus, the infusion won't take long and it's completely painless. We could do it after the meeting."

"Keiichiro-san," quietly spoke up Lettuce, "Sorry to interrupt, but will we have to fight aliens or Chimera Anima again? I'm just wondering."

"Well, we suppose that Kish took all the remaining Chimera Anima, so we might not encounter any, but we never know what's going to happen. We must be prepared for the worse."

After a few seconds of nothing but the noise of the rhythmic pulsing of machinery, Ryou turned to Keiichiro.

"I think we covered everything." Keiichiro placed his hand under his chin for that deep-thinking expression. He remained in this position as his face flashed and the remembrance rushed to him.

"Oh! One more thing; this 'vacation' so to speak might last a long time. We are not sure how long we will be abroad. A good thing it's summer time so you girls won't have to worry about attending school, not that you will miss it anyways."

Simultaneously, all the girls, even Lettuce, seemed quite amused about not beginning their last year of junior high. They room aroused with tiny soft giggles.

"Trust us Akasaka-san," began Mint, hinting a future sense of sarcasm, "We won't miss going to school as much as we miss Ichigo's annoying complaints."

"Hey!" Ichigo immediately reacted towards the statement like a reflex.

"What did I say Strawberry?!" Ryou reminded intensely. Ichigo whipped her head away, rashly crossed her legs and arms, and pouted her lips with a relatively large show of annoyance. _Darn that Shirogane!_

With a small nodding gesture from Ryou, Keiichiro concluded the meeting. The enormous screen rose back into its safety in the ceiling and the lights came back with a vibrant shine. The girls squinted slightly, shielding their eyes for them to adjust from the vast darkness.

To leave them with some more information, Keiichiro advised the girls about all the procedures that come included with the burden of traveling.

Ichigo didn't pay much attention since she already had experience when she went to England with Masaya. Just the thought of him brought back the pain of a broken heart as it lurked its hideous head again; Ichigo went back to focusing on her boss's words.

"Be here about ten tomorrow morning, oh, and don't forget to tell your parents about this. Just say it's a simple vacation with the co-workers. I don't want any last minute calls," retorted Ryou.

His words came and lashed out towards Ichigo's throat, leaving that unwanted lump of fright to dangle there menacingly.

Ichigo wasn't sure if her parents were going to allow an act such as 'vacationing with your co-workers for who knows how long.' She was quite sure her mom was going to allow it; her mother's heart is the utter essence of heavenly kindness. Her father, on the other hand, had the shortest fuse when it comes to his only daughter spending time with a handsome guy. It wasn't as if Ichigo was love struck by Ryou or anything, but she couldn't hide, or deny for a matter of fact, that Ryou is one of the most attractive guys around. Then going on a world-wide trip with him? The catgirl still couldn't imagine it, but it was going to happen, even if Ichigo wanted to believe it or not. The task of getting through to her father was going to be more frustrating and complicating than trying to cross a cataclysmic storm in Neptune's waters on a hair-thin rope.

But despite all of the gruesome possibilities that floated around in her mind, she had to inform Ryou about the problem at hand.

Ichigo waited for the girls to disperse from the room to save some decency.

"Um, Shirogane?" Ichigo walked up to her boss at a slow pace. Her hand was up to her mouth as if she was nibbling on her fingernails. The other cowardly hid behind her back.

"Hmm," he responded, his back towards her. He was busy typing away on the keyboard, most of his attention being focused on the computer.

"I have a slight problem on this 'vacation' thing."

"What kind of problem?" His attention was still directed on the computer.

"I don't think I have permission."

"Ask your parents."

"But that's the problem. I don't think my dad will let me."

"Why?" Now at this point, Ichigo felt quite embarrassed to respond. She knew that it will give Ryou the wrong idea. She felt her throat go a little crisp and dry, chipping her voice away.

"Because…my dad has a problem with me spending too much time with…good looking guys." Once Ryou heard the end of her sentence, his head perked up then halfway turned to meet the cat eyes.

"Good looking guys? Are you saying you find me **attractive **Strawberry?" Ichigo could have sworn that she saw a small grin form on the edges of his lips.

"No!" Ichigo immediately became flustered. "I'm just telling you my situation!" Ryou completely drowned out her response.

"Finally, you say something that makes sense. You have good taste Strawberry, except for that Masaya guy. He looked like a hobo with that ugly mop on his head…oh wait…that was his hair."

"Don't you dare insult him again Shirogane!"

"Calm down baka. I was just playing with you. Now what was that thing with your parents?"

"Huh?" It took awhile for the light bulb to flash on. "Oh yeah. Like I was saying before I was **rudely** interrupted, my dad won't let me go anywhere if a guy is gonna be around me, **any** guy for that matter."

"Then how did Aoyama get to you?"

"Well, that's because he and my father fought in a kendo match and- that's none of your business anyways!"

"Fight? I'll give it a shot…"

"Shirogane!"

"Calm down baka. I was just kidding!"

"Well…what about my situation then?"

"The way you make it sound," Ryou said as he turned completely around to face Ichigo, "It seems like the only way out of this is to go have a talk with your dad." This statement came down from the sky and electrified Ichigo into a crispy fried cat. The blow knocked the wind out of her stomach. Did he just say he wanted to go **meet her dad**? Well, he might have not said it in those exact specific words, but that's what he meant right? Ichigo shook her head; it couldn't be. She just probably heard him wrong.

"Hahaha! Nice one Shirogane! I thought for a second there you said you wanted to go meet my dad."

"Yes, that's what I said." The wind blew a tumbleweed across the room.

"W-W-What?! Y-You can't d-do that!"

"It's the only way out of this right?"

"Well…" Ichigo began to fumble with her fingers.

"Well let's go."

"What?! R-Right now?!"

"Duh, of course right now," Ryou said as he went to go to fetch his helmet and jacket.

"B-But, but-"

"C'mon, Ichigo. What could possibly happen?" Instantly, Ichigo pictured her father as a resemblance of Godzilla terrorizing the overpopulated Tokyo. Fire consumed everything it touched. Earthquakes crumbled apart the ground, civilians falling into the endless pit. The sky cried and dark luminous clouds lurked around poisoning the heavens.

_Gulp_.

"Here," Ryou shoved a helmet towards her stomach. She awkwardly reached her arms out and glared down at it, completely shocked to the point of silience. Ichigo recalled he images that were present in her mind for the past five minutes. She could already imagine it: Ryou's cold and sarcastic attitude versus her father's dragon-fire rage. She knew that by the end of the day, someone was going to lose a limb…maybe even two…and three wouldn't be a surprise.

_**Well, y'all got through it. In my opinion, I don't think this chapter is as good as the others. I guess because it had nothing but information going on and not enough of "fluff." But I hope that you all enjoyed anyways. I can't wait to write the next chapter!! Ryou meeting her dad?! I thought that was a great idea! I'm proud of myself! Share your opinions with me in your reviews. They help lots and it makes my day, even if I just get a "Update soon. I love it!" Thanks! BerryNaeNae OUT!!**_


End file.
